How to make someone let go
by lunaluv22
Summary: Drax and brainy are fighting of some stolen chemicals and drax discovers how to make brainy let go. Of course brainy's a quick study and decides to give drax a taste of his own medicon.


How to make someone let go

Drax and brainy are fighting over chemicals and drax get's an idea how to get him to let go. Disclaimer I don't own anything, legion of superheroes is owned by Warner brothers. Warning slash

"Drax, get those chemicals now!" Emerald empress ordered, "what's it look like I'm dong?" he demanded, "come on hand it over" he told brainy, "no, I'm not letting go, you're not getting these chemicals" brainy said. "Let go already, I have to feed my pets" drax said. "Here's an idea you let go and go feed your pets and we'll pretend this never happened" brainy told him. Drax growled "you're even more persistent then your superman" he said. "And that just gets under your skin, mostly because he's something you'll never be. And he has everything that you'll never have not in this life anyway" brainy said voice icy.

Drax gritted, his pointed teeth "drax, get those chemicals now" emerald empress ordered. "Just let go" drax said pulling on the chemicals, "nothings going to make me" brainy said hanging on. Drax gave him a wicked grin as he got an idea, "oh really?" Drax purred leaning forward and kissed him. Brainy gasped giving, drax a chance to slide his serpent tounge in his mouth. Brainy jumped back, covering his mouth with his hands, he blushed dark green. Drax felt his own pale cheeks heat up, "thanks for everything, love" he said flying off. "Brainy, what happened?" Lightning lad asked, flying up to him, brainy didn't awanser. This is not how I thought I'd lose my first kiss brainy thought.

"Brainy, are you alright? You've been cooped up in your lab since the fight with, drax" superman said. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm just trying to figure out where they'll strike next" brainy said. "Is something wrong?" Superman asked, "no, no just thinking about how we could stop, drax" brainy told him. "Oh, well do you need any help?" Superman asked, "it would help if you could help if you could keep the others out. So I can concentrate" brainy told him, "sure thing" superman said walking out. Brainy leaned back in his chair, his thoughts turning to drax. His slim, strong, firm body, his soft ginger-brown hair. His smooth, soft milky-white skin, his piercing, laughing neon-pink eyes, his teasing, toothy smile, and his genital yet strong hands.

Brainy was pulled out of his thoughts by sirens going off, he flew to meet the others. "They're back aren't they?" He asked, "yea, hope you found away to stop, drax" lightning lad said. "We'll think of something" brainy whispered more to himself then the others. When they arrived on seen the fatal five was there as was drax, "what are they doing with these chemicals?" Saturn girl asked, "probably selling them on the black market. Or using them to make a super weapon" brainy told her, "well what ever it is let's keep the chemicals away" lightning lad said. They all started fighting "brainy catch!" Lightning lad called throwing the chemicals, brainy caught them, but so did, drax to his misfortune.

"Well, well this looks formilare" drax purred grinning wickedly, "drax, hurry up and get the chemicals!" Emerald empress cried, "yea, yea, keep your nickers on" drax muttered. He turned to, brainy "why don't you be a good boy and give me the goods, love?" Drax asked cockily, "no, you're not getting them this time" brainy said, "and why's that?" Drax asked, "because of this!" Brainy cried, kissing drax, this time it was drax's turn to gasp. And brainy's turn to slide his tounge in his mouth, brainy pulled away blushing deeply, drax stared at him. Brainy flew off "nice job, brainy giving drax a taste of his own medison" lightning lad said. "Uh, yea" brainy said still blushing, drax flew down to emerald empress. "Come on let's go plain are next highest" he said pushing her away. "You just want to steal another kiss from, brainiac 5" emerald empress said.


End file.
